I can feel again thanks to you
by Sora4801
Summary: She was always there for him. And now he was going to be there for her. She always saved him from the darkness in his heart. Now he is there to save her, because she is the one that made him remember how it is to feel. To have emotions again and now he ne


Summary: She was always there for him. And now he was going to be there for her. She always saved him from the darkness in his heart. Now he is there to save her, because she is the one that made him remember how it is to feel. To have emotions again and now he needed to save her from becoming what he was void of emotions. He wouldn't let this cheerful girl he came to love lose herself like he did. He wouldn't allow it, no he would never allow it.

"Talking"

'Thoughts"

**I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

**0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0ox0xox0xox0**

"Dickless wonder and Ugly where is the rabbit." a boy with short hair and black eyes asked, he was wearing a black half shirt the right side of his shirt had a long sleeve while the left side had no sleeve at all, the shirt showed his mid drift and her wore long black pants and blue ninja sandals he had a giant scroll on his back.

A blond haired blue eyed boy with 3 whisker marks on his cheeks he wore and orange and black jacket and pants he wore a head band on his forehead , he then scowled and said, "She is training right now Sai."

A pink haired girl growled she had green eyes and wore a red shirt with black short pants and a skirt over the pants she wore a leaf head band on her head, "Why do you care Sai...today is the day Sasuke left the village and Usagi is sad. She doesn't need you to make her day worse! You know Sasuke confessed his love for her the day he left! Leave her be!" the girl yelled.

Sai just smiled and walked away, "Good bye Ugly, Dickless Wonder."

"Sakura-chan...you think we did the right thing?" The boy asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Sai has shown emotion thanks to Usagi...she needs Sai...she helped him and now it's his turn to help save her from the darkness in her heart." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Sai disappeared around the corner.

**0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0ox0xox0xox0**

A blond haired girl sat alone under a willow tree facing a huge lake, he hair was done up in odangos on eaither side of her head and she had two streamers coming down from each bun, she had sky blue eyes and wore a blue shirt and black pants, she had blue ninja sandals and had her head band tied around her neck.

"What do _you_ want Sai." The girl asked not even turning around.

"Well...I wanted to see if you were okay Rabbit." Sai said as he sat down next to her.

"I am just fine. Now go." The girl said emotionlessly.

Sai turned to look at her genuine concern in his eyes as he said, "I am really worried about you Usagi."

Usagi turned to stare at Sai bags under her red puffy eyes her face emotionless, "Yeah right. You have no emotions Sai." she said.

Sai stared at her silently then slowly asked her, "Will you tell me whats wrong?"

Usagi stood angerly and started to yell, "What's wrong?! What's wrong! HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT ME DAMN IT! HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! HE SAID HE LOVED ME AND THEN HE WENT TO THAT SNAKE BASTARD AND LEFT ME!!! HE LEFT ME!! HE BROKE HIS PROMISE THAT WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!!" she yelled tears starting to form in her eyes as her body started to shake.

Sai stared at her silently waiting for her to let it out.

"He said we would never be apart! He said I would help him restore his clan! HE told me he would always love me! He protected me and then he ditched me! He left me for power! I helped him! He told me! He told me I was his light in his darkness! I WAS HIS SAVOR!!! I WAS HIS! I WAS HIS!!! AND HE WAS MINE AND HE LEFT ME!!!" Usagi yelled starting to cry hard her body wraking with sobs as she fell to her knees and huged her body crying hard, "H-he broke my heart...he threw my love away for power...and I can't help but love him still! Damn you Sasuke! Can't you see what you have done to me?!" she cried.

Sai slowly pulled her into a tight embrace making her gasp as he murmered soothing words into her hair, "Shhh...it's all right Usagi...I'm here...I will protect you...I will be by your side...I will never hurt you...that is if you will have me..."

Usagi burried her face into his chest and started to cry, "W-why! Why are you showing emotions to me?!" she asked between sobs.

"Because...your the one that saved me from my darkness...being with you has made me be able to feel again...I...I guess I fell in love with you...but I can't be to sure...but I do know when ever I am around you I want to see you smile and be happy and my heart beats faster when I am with you..." Sai said rubbing soft circles on her back.

Usagi was now hiccuping as she moved her head back to stare at Sai tears still in her eyes, "...Sai..." she mumbled as she looked at his eyes that held love, concern, and confusion in them.

"Yes?" he asked staring at her, 'I hate her likes this...what can I do...' he thought.

"Sai...I guess you have noticed how I was avoiding you..." Usagi said.

"Yes..." Sai said staring down at her.

"I-it's because...Sai...I...I was starting to fall for you as well...but I didn't want to give Sasuke-kun up...but now...I have...I...I want to spend time with you...to see if my feelings are true as well...and you can find out as well...if you really do love me..." Usagi said.

Sai blinked and smiled a true smile at Usagi, "I am happy to hear you say all that Usagi-chan...I would love to stay with you." he said.

Usagi slowly leaned up and gently placed her lips onto his kissing him lightly her eyes closed.

Sai's eyes widened a bit but then he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back lightly and unsure as well.

After a minute or two they broke apart Usagi blushing cutely and Sai sitting there holding Usagi smiling stupidly.

"So...that is what a kiss is like." Sai said.

"Yes...and Sai...I am willing to give you many more in our time together...if that is alright with you." Usagi asked staring up at Sai.

Sai smiled and nodded making them nose to nose, "Of course. I can't wait. Now come on let's get back to the village every one is waiting for us." he said as he stood and held his hand out to Usagi.

Usagi slowly took his hand and stood and started to walk back to the village grabbing Sai's hand and holding it firmly in hers.

"I want to hold your hand...if that's alright." Usagi said as she walked along side Sai.

"It's fine...my little Usa-chan." Sai chuckled as they walked back to the village together in perfect silence both lost in their own thoughts about what just happened and what the other's will think but they both shared the same thought...

'I think I do love her/him with all my heart...but I won't show it till the time is right.'

**0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0ox0xox0xox0**

**Hey every body...sorry if this really sucked. It was my first attempt at a one shot...**

**If it sucked just tell me and I will re-do it or take it down.**

**Well please review.**

**Sora4801**


End file.
